


Just Between You and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, onesided Konoshin, unwilling voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to tell him how you feel, don’t you? But you’re too scared. So you want to do it here, instead. Don’t worry if you have trouble finding the words, I’ll show him exactly what you’ve been thinking about…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever look up at the sky and think about gay porn
> 
> cross-posted from my tumblr narcissistic-sassafras

This was wrong. This was very, very wrong. Why was he here? He had always been alone before, alone with himself. Why was he there, too? Why was Konoha sitting there, on his chair? Shintaro knew he was asleep. He could recognize the feeling of something being not quite right by this point. It was his room, but the room within his mind, the room where he was always alone with himself, really, truly, alone. So why, why was Konoha here? (He didn’t need to see this. He shouldn’t see this. Konoha was pure and innocent and Shintaro didn’t want to corrupt him, didn’t want to taint him with his filthy mind.)

“You seem distressed. What’s the matter? You like Konoha, right? It’s okay if he stays, surely. It’s good to have friends around.” His other self, the other Shintaro, seemed completely unconcerned with this new development. If anything, he seemed slightly pleased, shooting appreciative glances at the (un)welcome intruder. Shintaro turned to look at Konoha. Something was wrong about Konoha himself, as well. Maybe he wasn’t really there. Maybe this was just some fresh torment designed to punish him.

“…He isn’t moving. Why isn’t he moving? Konoha, can you hear me?” Shintaro realized what had seemed so wrong; Konoha wasn’t moving at all. He was blinking, and appeared to breathing, but he hadn’t moved an inch since Shintaro had first noticed him. 

“…I can’t move. I remember falling asleep, so this must be… a dream.” He could still talk, apparently. He seemed confused, but only mildly so (he must think it’s an ordinary dream. a little stranger than usual, perhaps, but no cause for alarm, right?).

“I’ve prevented him from moving. I suppose I should prevent him from talking, too. I wouldn’t want him to distract you…” his double spoke up, offering a partial explanation (just how much power did he have, anyway? how can you bring someone into your mind like that?)

“Why is he here?” Shintaro finally asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts most. He had always been alone before. Why had that changed now? 

“Oh, Shintaro, you know the answer to that. He’s here because you want him to be, of course.” his doppelganger cooed (he should have expected that answer. he was right, he always was. everything that happened here happened because he wanted it to). “You’ve been thinking about Konoha here quite a bit lately, haven’t you? In fact, he’s almost… all you think about. Of course you would want him to be here.” The double reached out a hand and cupped Shintaro’s face (this was new. what was he doing?). “You want to tell him how you feel, don’t you? But you’re too scared. So you want to do it here, instead. Don’t worry if you have trouble finding the words, I’ll show him _exactly_ what you’ve been thinking about…” He leaned forward until his lips were pressed against Shintaro’s. The kiss was slow and deep and everything he had imagined with Konoha and it was wrong, completely wrong. Shintaro tried to push him away, but the other only swatted his hands back before pushing him down and pinning him to the bed.

“Now, is that what you’d do to Konoha? I’m trying to give him a demonstration, here,” the other Shintaro huffed, breaking off the kiss. “I’m only here to help you, you know.” And with that, he started to tug on Shintaro’s shirt, pulling it over his head.

“W-What the hell are you doing?!” Konoha was right there…! He didn’t need to see this!

“My, such a fuss. Kissing isn’t the _only_ thing you’ve been thinking about lately. Might as well go all the way, right?” His dream self hummed, tossing Shintaro’s shirt aside and moving on to his pants, shoving them down and leaving Shintaro in nothing but his underwear. He opened his mouth to sputter a protest, and the other immediately leaned down and shoved his tongue down his throat, running it along his teeth and the roof of his mouth before coaxing Shintaro’s tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it. The NEET’s eyes flicked over to Konoha in a panic. The android’s mildly confused expression had morphed into one of extreme confusion and slight distress (he’d probably never had a dream like this before and oh god, does he even know what sex is?).

The other Shintaro pulled away, a string of saliva following him. “Making out’s nice, but you’ve been fantasizing about much more. You filthy pervert.” Shintaro bit back a groan as his doppelganger ran his hands across his body, one stopping to pinch and twist a nipple while the other rested just above his cock (which Shintaro was horrified to realize was already half hard). “You wanna suck his cock.” His dream self stated it matter-of-factly, moving his hand down and rubbing his thumb around the tip of Shintaro’s dick. “And you want him to return the favor. Like this…” And suddenly his double was pulling his underwear down, and then there was a warm mouth taking in his length as Shintaro lost the ability to think coherently.

He thrust up into the other’s mouth reflexively; the other gagged but did nothing to stop him, bobbing his head slightly and making eye contact as if he wanted him to continue. Encouraged, Shintaro thrust up again, gripping a hand in the double’s hair and holding his head in place as he fucked his ( _his own_ ) throat, the other Shintaro choking and drooling and letting out strangled moans as his dick bruised the back of his throat. 

Shintaro didn’t bother giving any sort of warning before he came (he should know anyway, it was himself he was sucking off), forcing himself as deep as he could go and leaving the doppelganger to swallow what he could and cough out what he couldn’t, semen mixing with the drool dribbling out his mouth. 

“Wasn’t that fun…?” the other Shintaro grinned lewdly, wiping at his mouth. “Of course, we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet! Because your fantasies don’t stop at blowjobs, do they?” Shintaro’s eyes widened as he felt a finger enter him. “You’ve been practicing back here, huh?” Two more fingers. Shintaro bit his lip as he felt himself being stretched out. “You want Konoha to fuck you. You think about him fucking you into your mattress until you can’t even walk.” The double fumbled with his pants, pulling out his fingers and pressing the tip of his erection against Shintaro’s entrance. “I’m afraid I’m not Konoha, but you can think about him if it helps. You can look, even. He’s just over there,” he snickered. Shintaro very pointedly did not look at Konoha as his double thrust into him.

It felt strange and painful and not at all like it felt with just fingers. He automatically reached up to clutch at the other’s back, digging his nails in as he was pounded into again and again. The pain began to melt into pleasure as the other Shintaro finally found his sweet spot, hitting just right. He started seeing stars and found Konoha’s name tumbling from his lips in spite of himself (it felt so good, but this was wrong, he wanted _Konoha_ ). 

It seemed like ages before he came with a loud cry at the exact same time as his double. “…That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” The other Shintaro pulled out, panting. “And now I’ve saved you the trouble of confessing. You’re welcome.” Shintaro’s eyes darted over to where Konoha was still sitting, forced to watch in silence. He’d never seen someone look so confused and distraught and aroused. He quickly looked away, covering his face in shame (not so bad? this was awful. he could never look at Konoha again. the android would want nothing to do with him, now. Shintaro could never show his face at the hideout again, either. in fact, at this rate he should probably just move out the country).

“Well, it’s your problem now. I’m done here. ..It’s probably not as bad as you think, though.” His doppelganger spoke up, sounding oddly contemplative. “Hey, here’s an idea. I’ll let him move and talk and leave you two alone.” And just like that, he was gone, leaving Shintaro with Konoha. Shintaro let out a shaky sigh and ran his hands through his hair. Konoha deserved some sort of explanation, but where did he even begin?


End file.
